Someone Like You
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Jensen reencontra Jared após dois anos de separação, por conta de uma viagem e apenas um detalhe não os faz correr um pros braços do outro. Jared está casado.
1. Chapter 1

_Escrevi essa fic especialmente para a Criisx. Presente de AS da JS. _

_Música: Someone Like You da Adele_

– Jared? – Jensen se aproximou sem poder acreditar no que estava vendo.

O moreno imediatamente reconheceu a voz atrás de si e se virou lentamente.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – O loiro perguntou. – Pensei que estivesse no Canadá...

– Eu voltei... já tem uns seis meses... – Jared respondeu com a voz baixa, olhando para os lados.

– É mesmo? – Jensen não conseguiu disfarçar seu desapontamento. Jared voltara há seis meses e não lhe procurara.

– Jensen, eu...

– Amor, vamos levar esse? – Uma mulher baixa e morena agarrou no braço de Jared e Jensen pode perceber que ambos usavam alianças.

– Oi... – Ela abriu um imenso sorriso na direção de Jensen e depois olhou para Jared.

– Gen... esse é... um conhecido meu... Jensen... – Jared estava visivelmente nervoso e sem graça. – Jensen, essa é... minha esposa Genevieve...

– Muito prazer... – Genevieve estendeu a mão e Jensen a cumprimentou.

– Bom... foi ótimo te rever Jared... – O loiro disse e a amargura em sua voz era quase palpável.

– Igualmente Jensen... – Jared respondeu friamente e acompanhou com o olhar, o loiro deixar o estabelecimento.

– Tudo bem? – A morena perguntou.

– Tudo... – Jared respondeu, mas nada estava bem.

Jensen saiu da loja e sentia que seu corpo tremia. Não tinha notícias de Jared há dois anos e já havia desistido dele, mas quando o viu parado no meio da loja, seu coração quase saiu pela boca. Ele estava mais lindo do que nunca e estava casado. Jensen não podia acreditar. O homem com quem ele passara os melhores dois anos de sua vida estava casado. Era inacreditável. O loiro continuava parado na rua, tentando absorver as informações, quando os viu saindo, abraçados e rindo. Pareciam felizes e o loiro sentiu seus olhos queimarem. Seu Jared. Casado e feliz.

Jensen entrou em seu carro e foi para sua casa. O melhor seria mesmo esquecer aquilo. Jared já não fazia mais parte de sua vida e não importava se ele voltara ou se ele estava com outra pessoa. Não importava.

Jensen tentava se concentrar na rua, no trânsito, mas Jared não saía de sua cabeça._"Porque?"_ O loiro pensava. _"Porque eu tinha que ir naquela porra de loja logo hoje?"_

O loiro deu um soco no volante e ligou o rádio. Precisava preencher sua mente com algo, para não enlouquecer. Nem teve oportunidade de perguntar ao moreno o porquê dele ter sumido. O porquê de nunca ter telefonado. Tantas perguntas que o atormentavam durante esses anos e que agora iriam continuar sem resposta. Jensen chegou a achar que o moreno tivesse morrido, mas se isso tivesse acontecido ele saberia. _"Definitivamente ele não estavamorto... muito pelo contrário..."_ O loiro ria sem vontade, quando chegou em frente a seu prédio. Aquele lugar o trazia muitas lembranças. Lembranças que ele tentou esquecer, mas que agora voltavam com força. Lembranças boas e ruins. A primeira vez que levou Jared para conhecer seu apartamento. A primeira vez que transaram. A despedida emocionada. Jensen estava com os olhos marejados, mas não tinha nada que pudesse ser feito. Não sabia nada sobre a nova vida do moreno e agora Jared estava casado. Casado e feliz.

Jared entrou no restaurante com sua esposa e eles se sentaram um de frente para o outro.

– Tá tudo bem Jared? – Genevieve perguntou.

– Huhumm... – O moreno respondeu saindo de seus pensamentos. – Está sim... – Jared fez sinal para o garçom vir atendê-los.

Após fazerem seus pedidos, Jared encarava a esposa, que não parava de tagarelar, mas ele não estava ouvindo uma palavra do que ela dizia. Seu pensamento estava longe dali.

Quando Jared ouviu a voz rouca de Jensen o chamando, ele sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. O loiro era a última pessoa que ele esperava ver naquele lugar. E a cara de decepção dele quando o moreno disse que voltara há seis meses não lhe saía da cabeça.

Jared achava que nunca mais voltaria para Nova York e o melhor a fazer era esquecer Jensen e não ficar lhe dando falsas esperanças, mas Genevieve tinha surgido em sua vida e ela recebera uma proposta irrecusável de emprego na América. Jared a princípio não queria voltar, mas seu emprego no Canadá não fora exatamente o que ele esperava quando largou tudo e se mudou para Toronto e ela acabou o convencendo. E agora ele havia reencontrado Jensen.

Jared baixou a cabeça, ainda fingindo prestar atenção no que sua mulher dizia e sorriu, com seu pensamento afundado em lembranças que ele achou que já havia superado. Mas como poderia se eram todas perfeitas e por um segundo ele se arrependeu de ter abandonado sua vida na Big Apple e de ter abandonado Jensen.

Mas agora era tarde demais.

Jensen se jogou no sofá ainda se recuperando do encontro inesperado. Jared estava de volta a Nova York. E isso seria ótimo se ele não tivesse uma maldita aliança em seu dedo e uma mulher pendurada em seu pescoço.

O homem que esteve em seus braços, em sua cama, gemendo seu nome durante dois anos, estava agora casado com uma mulher. Seria até engraçado se não fosse trágico. Jensen podia imaginar qualquer coisa, menos isso. Pensar em Jared nos braços de quem quer que fosse machucava e muito.

O loiro lembrou de sua última noite com o moreno, as promessas que ele fizeram e que nunca se cumpriram e quando Jensen percebeu estava chorando. Jensen não chorava assim desde o dia em que voltara do aeroporto, quando deixou metade de seu coração embarcar naquele avião. O desespero começou a tomar conta novamente. Jensen sabia que se não fizesse algo, ficaria louco e resolveu ligar para seu melhor amigo.

– Alô...

– Tom... ele... ele... – Jensen não conseguia falar.

– Jensen?... você está chorando? O que aconteceu? – Welling perguntou preocupado.

– Ele... ele voltou Tom... ele voltou...

– Quem voltou Jensen?

– O... Jared...ele voltou... – Jensen tentou se controlar. – Eu encontrei com ele agora há pouco... e... e... ele está casado... – Jensen desabou novamente.

– Porra! Estou indo pra aí... – Tom desligou, largando tudo o que estava fazendo e saiu apressadamente.

Jensen e Tom eram melhores amigos desde a infância e o moreno acompanhou toda a história do loiro com Jared e o consolou diversas vezes depois que o moreno foi para o Canadá. Tom sabia que Jensen, mesmo sem confessar, alimentava esperanças de um dia rever Jared e ele sabia melhor do que ninguém como o loiro deveria estar sofrendo agora.

Welling chegou ao apartamento e abriu a porta. Eles tinham a chave do apartamento um do outro para emergência e essa definitivamente era uma.

– Jensen...

O loiro se levantou do sofá e sua aparência estava pior do que Tom imaginou. Jensen se aproximou e o abraçou, chorando demoradamente em seu ombro.

– Quer me contar como foi? – Welling perguntou e Jensen contou desde a hora em que viu Jared até o momento em que o viu saindo da loja abraçado com a esposa, sem esquecer do jeito totalmente frio com que Jared o tratou.

– Ele me apresentou como um _conhecido_, Tom... acredita nisso? – Jensen riu fracamente, balançando a cabeça, se sentindo um pouco melhor depois de ter desabafado com o amigo.

– Jensen... se é a esposa dele... como queria que ele tivesse te apresentado? – Tom estava sendo sincero por mais que isso machucasse. – "_Esse é o meu ex namorado com quem vivi por dois anos?"_

Jensen sorriu com as palavras de Tom. Ele estava certo. Jared agora era um homem casado e provavelmente suas loucuras e aventuras homossexuais ficaram para trás.

– Vai poder trabalhar hoje? Se quiser eu posso... – Tom perguntou enquanto Jensen o acompanhava até a porta.

– Não Tom, eu vou sim... não vou te deixar na mão... vou trabalhar sim e cantar como nunca.

– Tudo bem, então... te vejo mais tarde... – Welling deixou o apartamento preocupado. Agora que Jensen estava melhor, conseguindo viver sem Jared, o destino aprontava essa com ele. Realmente a vida não era justa.

Jared se certificou de que Genevieve dormia e saiu do quarto. Pegou as chaves do carro e deixou o apartamento. Tinha que encontrar Jensen. Uma explicação era o mínimo que ele poderia dar ao loiro depois de tudo.

Após o encontro com o loiro, Jared não conseguia parar de pensar em outra coisa. Ele já havia se imaginado esbarrando com Jensen pelas ruas de Nova York, mas nunca com Genevieve ao seu lado. E a forma fria com que ele tratara Jensen o estava deixando desesperado. Jensen não merecia isso. Mesmo que o loiro o esmurrasse, ele tinha que tentar e Jared sabia exatamente onde encontrá-lo.

O moreno estacionou seu carro próximo ao bar de Tom e rezou para que essa fosse a noite em que Jensen tocasse. O moreno saiu e andou até o local, reparando que estava cheio. Jared entrou e procurou uma mesa ao fundo, tentando se esconder de Jensen e Tom, mas querendo ter uma visão clara do pequeno palco.

– Uísque, por favor... – Jared pediu a garçonete que se aproximou.

Jared sentia seu coração bater forte e quando viu Jensen subir no palco com seu violão ele sentiu que lhe faltava o ar.

Jensen se sentou e se aproximou do microfone dizendo com sua voz rouca.

– Boa noite... obrigado a todos por virem e espero que apreciem o show. – Jensen limpou a garganta, olhou para o violão, concentrado e começou a tocar os primeiros acordes, deixando sua voz expressar tudo o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

**I heard that you're settled down**  
>(Eu ouvi dizer que você está estabilizado)<p>

**That you found a girl and you're married now**  
>(Que você encontrou uma garota e está casado agora)<p>

**I heard that your dreams came true**  
>(Eu ouvi dizer que os seus sonhos se realizaram)<p>

**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you**

(Acho que ela lhe deu coisas que eu não dei)

Jared estava imóvel, prestando atenção em cada frase e por um segundo ele achou que Jensen o tinha visto ali, mas o loiro continuava cantando com a voz baixa e calma.

**Old friend, why are you so shy?****  
><strong>(Velho amigo, por que você está tão tímido?)

**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light****  
><strong>(Não é do seu feitio se refrear ou se esconder da luz)

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**  
>(Eu odeio aparecer do nada sem ser convidado)<p>

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**

(Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar)

Jared fechou os olhos. A voz de Jensen era um misto de desespero e dor, mas ninguém parecia perceber.

O moreno se lembrou de quando Jensen cantava para ele, quando estavam em casa e como ele amava ouvir o loiro. Era seu show particular, onde Jensen sempre dizia o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Jensen era assim, expressava seus sentimentos através da música, mesmo que não fossem suas composições, elas sempre se encaixavam com seus momentos e Jared agora tinha certeza que aquela música era pra ele.

**I had hoped you'd see my face**  
>(Eu tinha esperança de que você veria meu rosto)<p>

**And that you'd be reminded**  
>(E que você se lembraria)<br>**That for me it isn't over****  
><strong>(De que pra mim não acabou)

Jared sentiu uma lágrima descer por seu rosto e a limpou, pensando em como Jensen deve ter sofrido sem notícias suas. O que ele deve ter pensado, depois de trocarem tantas juras de amor. Ele conhecia bem Jensen e sabia que o loiro deve ter chegado a conclusão de que a culpa fora toda dele e isso fazia o moreno se sentir pior ainda.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you****  
><strong>(Deixe para lá, eu vou achar alguém como você)

**I wish nothing but the best for you two**  
>(Não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês dois)<p>

**Don't forget me, I beg****  
><strong>(Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro)

**I remember you said****  
><strong>(Vou lembrar de você dizer)  
><strong>"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"<strong>**  
><strong>("Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere")  
><strong>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah<strong>

("Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere")

Jensen tinha o tom mais alto agora, mas sua voz parecia ainda mais triste. Jared deixou suas lágrimas descerem livres agora, sem se importar se alguém estava vendo ou não. Ele havia arruinado com tudo, se mudando para um país estranho com a esperança de ganhar muito dinheiro e deixando para trás o homem mais maravilhoso que ele conhecera. Será que era tarde demais para pedir perdão?

**You'd know how the time flies****  
><strong>(Você saberia como o tempo voa)

**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**  
>(Ontem foi o momento de nossas vidas)<br>**We were born and raised in a summer haze**  
>(Nós nascemos e fomos criados numa neblina de verão)<p>

**Bound by the surprise of our glory days****  
><strong>(Unidos pela surpresa dos nossos dias de glória)

"_Porque eu fui tão burro, meu Deus?" _Jared repetia como um mantra. Jensen tantas vezes havia pedido para ele desistir da viagem, mas Jared era mesmo um teimoso. E o que ele mais queria agora era subir naquele palco e dizer a Jensen que ele fora o culpado por tudo. Que ele fora burro e teimoso. Mas não seria justo. Que ele teria a oferecer ao loiro agora?

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited****  
><strong>(Eu odeio aparecer do nada sem ser convidado)

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight****  
><strong>(Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar)  
><strong>I had hoped you'd see my face<strong>**  
><strong>(Eu esperava que você veria meu rosto)

**And that you'd be reminded**  
>(E que você se lembraria)<br>**That for me it isn't over**  
>(De que pra mim não acabou) <p>

**Nothing compares, no worries or cares****  
><strong>(Nada se compara, nenhuma preocupação ou cuidado)  
><strong>Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made<strong>**  
><strong>(Arrependimentos e erros, são feitos de memórias)  
><strong>Who would have known how bitter-sweet<strong>**  
><strong>(Quem poderia ter adivinhado o gosto amargo)  
><strong>This would taste?<strong>**  
><strong>(Que isso teria?)

Jared não agüentava mais. Tinha que falar com Jensen, senão cometeria uma loucura, mas ele teria que esperar até o final do show. E ficar ali sentado, ouvindo a voz de Jensen cantando todo o seu sofrimento, só aumentava a sua agonia. E ainda existia a possibilidade de Jensen não querer falar com ele.

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you**  
>(Deixe para lá, eu vou achar alguém como você)<p>

**I wish nothing but the best for you two**  
>(Não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês dois)<p>

**Don't forget me, I beg****  
><strong>(Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro)  
><strong>I remember you said<strong>**  
><strong>(Vou lembrar de você dizer)

**"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"**

("Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere")

Jensen cantou o último refrão a capela e Jared podia jurar que ele estava chorando.

Ao final da canção as pessoas se levantaram e aplaudiram e Jared sorriu ao se lembrar que ele era sempre o que aplaudia Jensen primeiro.

– Você não tem o direito de estar aqui! – A voz de Tom Welling tirou o moreno de seus devaneios e ele disfarçou, limpando seu rosto.

– Olá Tom...

– Olá Tom é o caralho! – Welling se sentou ao lado de Jared para não chamar a atenção. – Você sabe o que o Jensen passou depois que você foi embora? E como ele ficou hoje depois que te viu com a sua _esposa_? Esposa Jared? Sério?

– Tom eu...

– Cara, vai embora e deixa o Jensen em paz...

– Tom, eu preciso falar com ele... – Jared olhou para o palco, onde agora Jensen cantava uma música mais animada, mas quem o conhecia, sabia que a sua voz ainda estava triste. – Eu preciso...

– E vai falar o que? Que se arrepende de ter ido embora atrás de uma promoção idiota? Vai pedir desculpas por ter sumido por dois anos e ter voltado casado? – Tom dizia com raiva.

– Eu não sei, Tom, eu só quero... falar com ele...

– Eu não te enxoto daqui porque eu não quero um escândalo, mas eu estou de olho em você... Jared!

O moreno acompanhou com o olhar Tom se afastar e depois olhou novamente para Jensen no palco. Talvez Welling tivesse razão. O melhor mesmo seria ele ir embora e deixar as coisas com estavam.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

– Você fez o que? – Jensen disse num tom um pouco alto.

– Jensen, se acalme, ok? – O show havia acabado e Tom contava ao loiro da pequena discussão que tivera com Jared. – E eu não o mandei embora, ele foi por que quis.

Jensen estava visivelmente descontrolado e Tom se arrependeu do que tinha feito.

– Acabou o show... eu já vou embora, Tom... e obrigado por tudo... – Jensen pegou seu violão.

– Quer que eu peça alguém pra te levar?

– Não, obrigado... – O loiro se despediu novamente e foi em direção a porta, sorrindo sem vontade para as pessoas que lhe davam parabéns pelo show.

Tom o acompanhou e suspirou pensando que mais poderia acontecer com o amigo?

Jensen chegou ao seu carro e quase pulou quando ouviu a voz de Jared atrás dele.

– Jensen...

O loiro se virou e encarou o moreno, sem conseguir encontrar nada para dizer.

– Eu sei que não tenho direito de te pedir nada... nem tenho o direito de estar aqui... mas... – Jared fez uma pausa. – Eu preciso muito falar com você, Jensen...

– E eu precisei falar com você nos últimos dois anos... onde você estava esse tempo todo?

– Por favor?

– Esse seu olhar não funciona mais Jared... talvez com sua esposa, mas não mais comigo...

Jensen se virou para abrir a porta do carro quando sentiu a mão de Jared agarrar seu braço e ele esqueceu o que estava fazendo.

– Jensen... eu prometo que vou ser rápido...

O loiro respirou fundo, querendo unir forças para se desvencilhar dos braços de Jared, entrar no carro e sair dali, mas não conseguiu. Lentamente, Jensen se virou encarando os olhos de Jared.

– Tudo bem... – Jensen suspirou.

– Podemos ir para sua casa? – Jared perguntou e Jensen quase engasgou com a saliva.

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**

(Eu odeio aparecer de repente sem ser convidado)

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**

(Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar)

**I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**

(Eu tinha esperança de que você veria meu rosto e que você se lembraria)

**That for me, it isn't over yet**

(De que pra mim não acabou)

– Não mudou nada aqui... – O moreno passava os olhos pela sala de Jensen, reconhecendo o lugar e sentindo seu coração ficar apertado.

– Quer beber alguma coisa? – Jensen perguntou ainda não acreditando que tinha concordado com aquela loucura. Parecia que ele estava sonhando, vendo Jared de volta ao seu apartamento e se fosse qualquer outro dia, o loiro estaria pulando de felicidade. Mas não hoje. Não com Jared casado. Casado e feliz.

– O que você estiver bebendo... – O moreno respondeu e se sentou no sofá.

Jensen entregou-lhe um copo de uísque e por um segundo, o loiro sentiu os dedos de Jared tocando nos seus, o que fez seu coração acelerar.

– Bom, Jared... pode começar, estou ouvindo... – Jensen se sentou ao lado do moreno no sofá e o encarou friamente, mas por dentro ele tremia.

– Bom... – O moreno suspirou. – Nossa... aconteceu tanta coisa que eu nem sei por onde começar...

– Pode começar me dizendo o que aconteceu com o seu telefone...

– Jensen... eu não queria alimentar suas esperanças... eu não sabia se eu ia voltar ou quando ia voltar, então...

– Então você resolveu simplesmente sumir da minha vida, desaparecer, me deixando sem saber se você estava bem... se estava vivo... – Jensen não conseguiu continuar. Sua voz estava ficando embargada e ele não queria chorar. Seria muita humilhação.

– Jensen... eu... eu sinto muito por tudo isso... – Jared bebeu seu uísque em uma golada só. – Eu fui um idiota. Eu tinha tudo aqui... eu tinha você e... eu... – Jared parou de falar e Jensen viu que ele estava prestes a chorar. Imediatamente seu lado protetor quis abraçá-lo, confortá-lo, mas o loiro se controlou. – Me perdoe, Jensen... eu fui burro, estúpido... te troquei por um emprego... e... - O moreno fez uma pausa. – Quando eu cheguei a Toronto comecei a trabalhar, eu percebi que eu fui meio enganado, que não era aquilo tudo que me foi prometido e eu pensei em voltar... mas eu não...

– Porque não voltou, Jared?

– Eu não podia... eu não queria voltar como um derrotado, como um enganado... eu...

– Você desistiu da gente, por orgulho? Por vergonha? Não foi culpa sua se você foi enganado... você poderia ter voltado e eu poderia ter te ajudado a recomeçar... você é inteligente... poderia arrumar outro emprego num piscar de olhos.

– Eu sei Jensen... eu sei... mas eu deixei o tempo passar demais... eu não fui humilde o suficiente pra isso... eu fui egoísta...e eu...

– E onde entra a... a sua esposa nisso? – Jensen perguntou com a voz ressentida.

– Nós não somos casados... – Jared respondeu com a voz baixa.

– Mas você me apresentou ela como sua esposa e eu você está usando aliança... – Jensen riu sem vontade. – Não me venha com essa...

– Eu quis dizer que nós não somos casados no papel... nós usamos aliança porque a Genevieve é antiquada... quando nós fomos morar juntos ela me pediu pra que usássemos e eu... – Jared deu de ombros.

– Você a ama? – Jensen interrompeu sem saber se queria mesmo ouvir a resposta.

– Jensen... ela me encontrou no pior momento da minha vida... eu estava em um país estranho... sozinho, chateado e... eu acabei me deixando levar...

– Você não respondeu a minha pergunta...

– Eu gosto dela, a respeito, agradeço pelo que ela fez por mim...

– Isso ainda não é uma resposta... – Jensen provocou. – Ou você a ama ou não...

– Não... – O moreno disse quase num grito. – Eu não a amo, ok? Ela foi mais uma das imensas burradas que eu fiz depois que fui embora... – Jared se levantou e passou a mão pelo rosto. – Jensen, eu... eu só sinto muito... por ter te magoado, por ter te feito sofrer... você não merecia...

Jensen se recostou no sofá pesadamente. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia nem se queria dizer alguma coisa. Sabia que Jared estava sendo sincero. Jensen o conhecia como ninguém e sabia que ele era orgulhoso demais. Mas agora isso não importava.

– Mas você poderia ter voltado Jared... eu teria te ajudado...

– Eu sei... – O moreno se abaixou na frente de Jensen, se apoiando nos joelhos do loiro. – Eu sei, Jensen... mas eu não tive coragem... eu tive vergonha...

Jensen balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

– E porque você voltou agora? Porque não ficou lá com a sua _esposinha_? – Jensen afastou Jared e levantou do sofá, indo encher seu copo novamente. Estava nervoso e confuso.

– A Genevieve recebeu uma proposta para trabalhar aqui em Nova York... uma proposta irrecusável e...

Jensen riu sarcasticamente, se lembrando de quantas vezes ele ouviu aquelas palavras da boca do moreno. _"É uma proposta irrecusável, Jensen"_ Jared sempre dizia isso quando o loiro pedia pra ele desistir da viagem.

– A princípio eu não quis, mas acabei concordando... – Jared se sentou novamente no sofá.

– E porque não me procurou quando chegou? – Jensen já sabia a resposta, mas perguntou assim mesmo.

– Eu... eu quis, Jensen... eu quis muito, mas...

– Mas ia dizer o que, né? _"Oi Jensen, estou de volta a Nova York e sabe da novidade? Estou casado..." – _O loiro tentava imitar a voz do moreno.

– Eu sei que vai parecer ridículo... tudo isso é ridículo, mas... eu praticamente me escondi de você esse tempo todo... eu procurei evitar os lugares que eu sabia que poderia te encontrar ou encontrar algum de nossos amigo e eu até... – Jared fez uma pausa e riu balançando a cabeça. – Eu encontrei com a sua irmã uma vez...

– O que? – Jensen o encarou.

– Mas ela não me viu... eu... me escondi... – Jared riu fracamente. – Eu sei... é patético...

– Jared... – Jensen suspirou. – Isso tudo é surreal, sabia?

– Jensen... – O moreno se levantou e se aproximou de Jensen. – Eu sei que eu errei, eu sei que eu te machuquei, mas... será que um dia você pode me perdoar?

O loiro não respondeu. Virou de costas e sentiu suas lágrimas queimarem seu rosto, enquanto desciam pela sua face.

– Eu nunca te esqueci... e... eu ainda te amo, Jensen...

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Jensen desabou e seu corpo convulsionava, enquanto seu choro corria livre. Jared o abraçou, mas Jensen o empurrou com violência.

– Vai... embora, Jared... só... vá embora...

– Jensen...

– Você achou o que? – O loiro se virou e Jared sentiu seu coração murchar. – Que viria aqui, me contaria a sua história triste de como se decepcionou no Canadá, como foi confortado pela Genevieve e eu acharia tudo isso muito tocante? Me poupe...

– Não foi nada disso! Eu só achei que você merecia uma explicação, Jensen!

– E se já acabou pode ir agora... não temos mais nada pra conversar... – O loiro deu as costas novamente.

Jared se aproximou novamente e Jensen implorou internamente para que o moreno fosse embora.

– Você ainda me ama, Jensen?

– Isso não importa mais... – A voz do loiro saiu num sussurro.

– Eu preciso saber... se você ainda me ama...

– E porque isso é importante agora? – Jensen se afastou.

– Você me aceitaria de novo em sua vida? – Jared perguntou.

– Você só pode estar brincando!... – Jensen riu alto e o encarou.

– Aceitaria ou não? – Jared perguntou num tom mais alto.

Jensen se odiou por demorar a responder, mas no fundo, ele sabia qual era a resposta. Sabia que seu coração, seu corpo e suas entranhas clamavam pelo moreno e ele sonhou com esse momento por muito tempo, mas Jared o machucara demais, o decepcionara demais, e agora ele estava ali, o querendo de volta, o forçando a admitir coisas que Jensen não queria.

**I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**

(Eu tinha esperança de que você me olhasse e se lembrasse)

**That for me, it isn't over**

(De que pra mim, não acabou)

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen apoiou sua xícara de café na mesa sem desviar os olhos do jornal. Ainda era cedo e a lanchonete estava vazia.

– Jensen? – Uma voz o chamou e o loiro levantou seus olhos para ver quem era, sentindo seu coração disparar imediatamente.

– Olá Jared... – Jensen o cumprimentou.

– Posso? – O moreno apontou para a cadeira em frente ao loiro.

– Claro... claro... – Jensen respondeu se ajeitando na sua e eles se encararam por alguns segundos.

Já haviam se passado quatro meses desde a última vez que se encontraram. Quatro longos meses desde que Jensen o rejeitara dizendo não ao seu pedido. Jensen não pode deixar de notar que o moreno estava um pouco mais magro, mas o que lhe chamou realmente a atenção foi o fato de ele estar sem aliança.

– Como você está Jensen? – O moreno tomou a iniciativa de falar.

– Estou bem, e você?

– Vou indo... eu me mudei e troquei de emprego também...

– Que bom, Jared... – Jensen quis perguntar sobre a aliança, mas se controlou. – Eu ainda estou tocando no bar do Tom...

– Eu sei... quer dizer, que bom... – Jared se enrolou um pouco, pois a verdade era que ele volta e meia, dava um jeito de ver Jensen tocando. – E o Tom, tá legal?...

– Tá sim...

– O assunto morreu e após alguns segundos, ambos falaram juntos, rindo em seguida.

– Fala você... – Jensen se adiantou.

– Er... na verdade eu estou atrasado e... – Jared suspirou.

– Que foi? – Jensen quis saber.

– Posso te ligar pra gente tomar uma cerveja qualquer dia desses? – Jared disse as palavras rapidamente sentindo seu coração disparar.

Jensen sorriu e o encarou. Queria perguntar por Genevieve, mas teve receio.

– Ainda tem o meu número?

– Tenho... – Jared respondeu com a voz baixa.

– Pode ligar, Jared... a gente marca alguma coisa. – Jensen respondeu e Jared abriu um imenso sorriso, fazendo o loiro pensar no quanto ele sentiu saudade daquelas covinhas.

Era a quarta camisa que Jensen colocava. _"Merda, porque estou tão nervoso?"_ O loiro pensava enquanto se arrumava. Jared havia ligado e eles tinham marcado de se encontrar em um barzinho.

Jensen pensou muito se aceitaria ou não o convite se o moreno realmente ligasse. Não queria continuar sofrendo e tinha prometido para si mesmo que tiraria Jared definitivamente da sua cabeça, depois que o moreno fora a seu apartamento querendo voltar, mas a verdade é que ele não conseguia parar de pensar um minuto em Jared e o fato do moreno tê-lo chamado para sair, juntando com o fato dele estar sem aliança, provocou novos sentimentos no loiro, mesmo que Jensen não admitisse. Em sua cabeça, ele repetia que aquilo não era um encontro. Seriam somente dois "amigos" saindo para beber uma cerveja e conversar.

Jensen chegou ao local combinado e avistou Jared sentado em uma mesa. O moreno acenou com um sorriso arrebatador nos lábios e o loiro sentiu suas pernas tremerem. _"Não Jensen! Não vá até ele com um sorriso bobo nos lábios!"_

– Oi Jared... – Jensen se sentou e uma garçonete veio imediatamente atendê-lo.

– Vou beber o mesmo que ele... – Jensen disse a moça, sem deixar de reparar que ela comia Jared com os olhos, enquanto anotava seu pedido. Imediatamente Genevieve veio a sua mente e Jensen não agüentou mais.

– Jared, queria te perguntar uma coisa...

– O que é? – O moreno perguntou curioso.

– Eu reparei que não está mais usando aliança... – O loiro olhou para as mãos de Jared que estavam sobre a mesa. – Você...

– Eu me separei da Genevieve... já fazem quase quatro meses... – Jared explicou.

– E ela aceitou numa boa?

– Não, mas entendeu que eu não estava feliz com ela, que eu precisava recomeçar minha vida... não a vejo desde então...

Jensen segurou o riso, não querendo admitir que tinha ficado feliz com aquela notícia. "_Somos dois amigos tomando uma cerveja Jensen, controle-se..."_

Jared contou ao loiro sobre seu novo apartamento, seu novo emprego e Jensen sorria a cada novidade do moreno, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia triste por não ter participado de nada daquilo.

Jared estava diferente e Jensen sentiu como se estivesse o conhecendo agora. "_Isso é bom não é?"_

Jensen também falou um pouco de sua vida e de seu trabalho. Havia pouca novidade para contar, exceto que sua vida havia ficado desesperadamente infeliz depois que Jared saiu dela.

– Acho que não quero ver cerveja na minha frente tão cedo! – Jared dizia meio cambaleante enquanto se dirigia ao estacionamento com Jensen.

– Onde está seu carro? – O loiro perguntou.

– Não vim de carro... er... minha intenção era pegar um táxi... não gosto de dirigir depois que bebo... você sabe...

– Quer uma carona? – Jensen perguntou com a voz falhando e se odiou por isso.

– Não quero te incomodar... eu pego um táxi mesmo...

– Nada disso! Entra logo que eu te deixo em casa. – Jensen disse com seu jeito autoritário e Jared obedeceu, lembrando de como ele sentira falta daquilo.

Eles entraram no carro e o loiro se virou para Jared que recostou a cabeça no banco, com os olhos fechados e parecendo dormir.

– Me diz pelo menos o número do seu apartamento antes de apagar...

– Eu quero te beijar, Jensen. – O moreno continuava na mesma posição.

– Jared... – Jensen engoliu seco. – Está bêbado... para com isso...

Jared abriu os olhos e encarou Jensen. Seu olhar era de puro desejo.

– Não estou bêbado, Jensen... eu só... eu não agüento mais... eu preciso te beijar.

– Não Jared... não podemos... eu não posso... não ainda...

A porta do apartamento de Jensen foi aberta violentamente enquanto Jared prensava o loiro contra ela, devorando seus lábios.

– Jared... espera... – Jensen tentava falar. – Me deixa pelo menos fechar a porta...

O moreno puxou Jensen e fechou a porta com o pé, sem largar a boca do loiro que correspondia ao beijo com luxúria. As roupas foram praticamente arrancadas e largadas pelo chão até o caminho do quarto.

O moreno tinha urgência, mas queria prolongar ao máximo a oportunidade que estava tendo de ter Jensen novamente em seus braços.

O loiro arfava enquanto Jared passava a língua e mordia seu pescoço. "_Deus,_ _como eu senti falta disso..."_ era a única coisa que o loiro conseguia pensar.

Jared ainda se lembrava exatamente de como e onde o loiro gostava de ser tocado e quando se concentrou somente nos mamilos dele, Jensen gemeu.

Jared sorriu satisfeito por ter sido o responsável por aquilo e resolveu descer mais um pouco, apertando a carne macia e cheirosa do loiro, chegando até o membro pulsante de Jensen.

Jared fez menção que ia abocanhá-lo, mas afastou a cabeça, mordiscando a parte interna da coxa do loiro, que gemeu novamente. Jensen levou sua mão até seu membro, mas Jared a tirou, sorrindo ao ver a expressão ansiosa do loiro.

– Não me torture, Jared...

– Não vou... – O moreno abocanhou a ereção de Jensen e a chupou, fazendo o loiro arquear as costas e agarrar os lençóis com as mãos, gemendo mais alto.

Jared fazia movimentos com a língua, ora chupando somente a glande, ora devorando o membro de Jensen com vontade, levando o loiro a loucura quando passou a massagear seus testículos também.

– Jared... eu vou... – Antes mesmo de o loiro terminar a frase ele gozou com tudo na boca do moreno, que engoliu satisfeito o líquido quente de Jensen.

Jared esperou o loiro se recuperar, enquanto olhava extasiado para o rosto corado de Jensen.

A ereção de Jared latejava e ele aproveitou o pré gozo que saía para lambuzar a entrada de Jensen, após abrir suas pernas e se posicionar entre elas.

O moreno forçou lentamente, percebendo que Jensen estava muito apertado, se perguntando se o loiro não tinha ficado com ninguém durante esse tempo todo.

Jensen gemeu em sinal de dor e Jared parou, esperando o loiro se acostumar com a invasão e após sentir que Jensen estava mais relaxado, Jared continuou e quando se sentiu totalmente dentro de Jensen ele gemeu.

Sua vontade era de foder o loiro com um animal, mas não queria machucá-lo, então esperou mais um pouco, pacientemente, até que Jensen começou a se movimentar embaixo dele.

Jared começou a estocar lentamente, tirando todo o seu membro e voltando a investir fundo, do jeito que ele sabia que Jensen gostava.

O loiro apertava as costas de Jared que provavelmente ficariam marcadas mais tarde, enquanto pedia entre gemidos para moreno ir mais rápido.

Jared levantou um pouco o corpo, apoiando uma mão na cama e colocando a outra embaixo do quadril do loiro, o levantando e aumentando o contato. Queria olhar nos olhos do loiro quando chegassem ao ápice.

Seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente e seus quadris se movimentavam em um ritmo sincronizado, enquanto os gemidos tomavam conta do lugar.

Jensen agarrou seu membro o bombeando com precisão, sendo observado por Jared que quase gozou com aquela visão.

– Goza pra mim vai... – O moreno tinha a voz rouca e urgente, pois não estava mais conseguindo se segurar e quando Jensen atingiu o orgasmo, se contraindo violentamente e sugando o membro do moreno com força, Jared se permitiu gozar demoradamente dentro do loiro enquanto dizia que o amava.

Ambos estavam suados, abraçados, curtindo o momento quando Jensen quebrou o silêncio.

– Não é porque a gente transou que eu vou voltar correndo pra você...

– Eu sei... – Jared sorriu. – Mas eu vou te reconquistar Jensen e vou te fazer mais feliz do que nunca...

– Isso é uma promessa? – Jensen sorriu também.

– É uma promessa... vou te compensar por tudo o que te fiz passar... por tudo o que...

– Jared... – Jensen interrompeu. – Se vamos recomeçar, eu quero recomeçar do zero...

Jared encarou o loiro e Jensen percebeu que o moreno tinha os olhos marejados.

– Eu te amo... nunca deixei de te amar Jensen.

– Eu também... eu também te amo Jared.

– Posso te pedir uma coisa?

– Vou ter que me levantar? – Jensen brincou.

– Não... – Jared gargalhou. – Canta pra mim?

– Agora?

– É... eu quero ouvir sua voz... canta só pra mim como você fazia antes...

– Humm... deixa eu pensar...

Jared se virou para poder olhar para Jensen enquanto o loiro começou a cantar, com a voz rouca e baixa, a mesma canção que o moreno ouvira no dia em que o procurou no bar do Tom, mas agora ela não parecia tão triste.

Jensen tinha os olhos fechados se concentrando na música e Jared deu um selinho de leve nos lábios dele, que encarou o moreno, sorrindo, sem parar de cantar.

Toda a sua tristeza tinha ido embora. Jared estava de volta a sua vida e eles tentariam recomeçar. Os momentos tristes ficariam no passado, as mágoas seriam superadas e no fim só sobraria o amor que ainda sentiam um pelo outro, que nunca havia acabado. Porque às vezes o amor fere, mas, às vezes, também dura... e para sempre.

**Old friend, why are you so shy?****  
><strong>(Velho amigo, por que você está tão tímido?)  
><strong>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light<strong>**  
><strong>(Não é do seu feitio se refrear ou se esconder da luz)  
><strong>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited<strong>**  
><strong>(Eu odeio aparecer do nada sem ser convidada)

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**  
>(Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar)<p>

**I had hoped you'd see my face****  
><strong>(Eu tinha esperança de que você veria meu rosto)  
><strong>And that you'd be reminded<strong>**  
><strong>(E que você se lembraria)  
><strong>That for me it isn't over<strong>**  
><strong>(De que pra mim não acabou) 

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you****  
><strong>(Deixe para lá, eu vou achar alguém como você)

**I wish nothing but the best for you two**  
>(Não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês dois)<p>

**Don't forget me, I beg****  
><strong>(Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro)

**I remember you said****  
><strong>(Vou lembrar de você dizer)  
><strong>"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"<strong>**  
><strong>("Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere") 


End file.
